1. Field
The following description relates to data processing, and more particularly, to the control of load shedding in a data stream management system (DSMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in the health care field make it possible to transmit information about a patient's state to a medical team from home or from a work place without the patient having to make a visit. This allows a patient to receive treatment remotely. A system for remotely providing a medical service is referred to as a connected healthcare system or a ubiquitous healthcare (U-healthcare) system.
For example, a U-healthcare system may measure electrical activity of a patient's heart using an electro-cardiogram (ECG) and transmit the results to a remote hospital in order to prevent and treat heart disease.
A U-healthcare system may collect medical information from a sensor that is attached to a patient's body, and may transmit data to a server of a hospital through a portable device. However, resources provided by a central processing unit (CPU) and a power supply unit of a portable device are typically less efficient in comparison to resources provided by a CPU and a power supply unit of a server. Also, a server may lack in resources due to a high CPU usage. Thus, there is a need to control an amount of data to be processed.
Load shedding is an example of a method of excluding some data streams of a data process that are input into a data stream management system (DSMS).